memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Things Past
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x08 | production = 506 | airdate = week of | written = | director = LeVar Burton | altimage = thrax.jpg }} "Things Past" was the 106th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 8th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 18 November 1996. The episode was written by and directed by LeVar Burton. Summary Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, Odo and Garak find themselves on Terok Nor during the Occupation of Bajor—and appear as Bajorans to the people there. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Belar • Benten Vek • Brin Tusk • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Elim Garak • Gramm • Horis • Ishan Chaye • Jillur Gueta • • Kara Polus • Kira Nerys • Lobo • Marat Kobar • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Okala • Pelin • Quark • Romara • Thrax Sa'kat • Benjamin Sisko • Timor Landi • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Livara Locations :Bajor • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Infirmary • Promenade • Quark's Bajoran wormhole • Musilla Province • Rakantha Province Starships and vehicles : (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( runabout) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill Prophets • Romulan • Talavian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Founders • Great Link • Obsidian Order Other references :Cardassian language • Cardassian law • cerebral cortex • constable • delta wave • dimension • environmental control • gul • holosuite • kanar • landing pad • latinum • ''Maraji'' crystal • morphogenic enzyme • Occupation of Bajor • plasma grenade • plasma storm • shapeshifter • soup • spoonhead • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • telepathy • time travel • transporter room Appendices Related media * The real Thrax appears in the Star Trek: Terok Nor novels Night of the Wolves and Dawn of the Eagles, as well as the Prophecy and Change short story "Foundlings". * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Let He Who Is Without Sin...". thingsPastVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.4.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Let He Who Is Without Sin...". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew * Directed by LeVar Burton * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Andrew J. Robinson as Garak * Marc Alaimo as Skrain Dukat *Victor Bevine as Belar Images okala.jpg|Okala. thrax.jpg|Odo's imaginary version of Thrax Sa'kat. things Past.jpg|Odo. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Forgotten Light }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5